Oni
Oni(鬼- Meutsei-Shurziken Oni)is the son of Mikho Shurziken, the son of Anna; the Sixth Hokage and his father is Mikho Shizuken; The fifth Hokage formely, He is the jinchūriki of Juubi - the Ten-Tails - and, as he is the heir to the Uchiha Clan leader, he is also a potiential heir to the Meutsei Clan. Background Born to the Meutsei Clan in Konohagakure, Oni is part of the new generation of the Ninja's since it was restored by a ninja after his relative destroyed the village, Rinn, following the Fourth Great Shinobi War. His youth, however, differs greatly from that of his grandfather or his mother. While both of them were extremely gifted and talented from a young age, Oni was considered the "black sheep" of Rinn's line, by his uncle, Mitochi. It took Oni until the age of ten to become a Genin and he did not become a Chunin until the age of thirteen, like his family which graduated and were promoted quickly like him showing that he was not the Black sheep of Rinn's line. As a descendant of Rinn and the son of the Hokage, Oni was powerful and as he grew older, he became stronger not really his choice but Oni was chosen to become the Jinchuriki of Juubi- the Ten-Tails. He had the beast sealed within him shortly after becoming a Genin by his Sensei Rizz. Shortly after becoming a chūnin, Ryun awakened his Corinagon through yet undisclosed means. He also unlocked his Sharingan to along with his Rinnegan because his beast had them. Oni is currently on a mission to find a new set of scrolls just the Hidan-Sodem. Appearance Though he is his close relative, Oni looks nothing like his relative Rinn and doesn't even resemble his mother, Anna, in appearance. Physically, he is actually more similar to his great-great-grandfather, Motochi Meutsei. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that lengthen as the story progresses. Though currently, his bangs hung above his eyes. He reverted to a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt similar in appearance to the blue shirt, Sasuke wore commonly wore in Part I but with a zipper. He also wears blue wrist warmers with his shuriken armbands hidden underneath. He briefly wore an high ranked Shi group cloak along with this. Another noticeable trait is that along with this new outfit, Oni never lets his hair hang over his forehead. The Half Meutsui-Half Shizuken crest on the back of his outfit has returned to its original size since his battle with the Shi group. While adjusting to his father's eyes at the Moutain Graveyard, he is seen wearing black Uchiha robes similar to those worn by Madara in his youth with a belt sash around his waist, though he would revert back to his previous clothing. Since inhabiting the Ten-tails his hair got darker. Personality Oni possesses a rather flamboyant and sarcastic personality, which is in stark contrast to his serious mother and evil uncle. As noted by many people in the village of Konohagakure, Oni possesses two very different personalities depending on where is at. At home, around his mother, he is quiet and reserved; choosing not to say much and to stay to himself. In public, however, his entire demeanor changes. He becomes loud and sarcastic, but is generally likeable to most villagers. Since becoming the host of the ten-tails, he becomes a little more darker and evil sort of. Abilities Like his relative Rinn, Oni was born with an exceptionally powerful chakra and is considered to be a genius of the new ninja world. Unlike his relative, Madara Uchiha, Oni's chakra isn't considered to be dark and murky, rather warm and bright, as noted by Juubi, the tailed beast within him. Unlike most members of his clan, especially Rinn and Madara, Oni initially wasn't skilled in almost any ninja art, unable to preform basic techniques. For this reason, he was seen as the "black sheep" of the clan. However, after mastering Juubi's chakra, he has learned a variety of ninjutsu, making him far stronger than the average Jonin, despite only being a Chunin. Chakra Prowess Being a member of the Meutsui Clan, Oni has an immensely strong life-force and strong chakra to go along with it. Even without Juubi's influence, Oni is noted to have three times as much chakra as his mother, the Sixth Hokage, Anna. Because of this high chakra, he can preform extraordinarily taxing techniques, such as the Multiple Shadown Clone Techniques. His chakra is so extensive that, of the three jinchūriki that inhabit Konohagakure, his chakra is both the largest and the strongest. Jinchuriki Powers As the jinchūriki of Juubi, the Ten-Tails, Oni is one of the most powerful jinchūriki alive. Alone, his chakra is three times greater than his mother's, however, with Juubi's chakra included, his power is nearly five hundred times greater than Anna's own. Anna herself has noted that Oni's chakra levels, with Oni, are very close, if not somewhat greater, than Sasuke Uchiha,Oni's cousin's, chakra. Being the fusion of the nine tailed beasts, despite being completed without all of Kurama's chakra, Juubi's power gives Oni access to all of the previous jinchūriki and tailed beasts' techniques. To access these techniques, he must access Oni's chakra, which, thanks to the sealing technique which holds the beast within him, is readily available to him — giving him access to the Ten-tails chakra mode not yet perfected yet. In this mode, his durability, speed, strength, and healing factor skyrocket. He can now heal from most fatal wounds, and the chakra shroud protects him from all but the most deadly of physical attacks. He also can form the chakra into chakra arms to utilize as extra limbs. Despite this power, Juubi and Oni are not on good terms, therefore Oni's Tailed Beast mode is incomplete, as he cannot transform into the beast itself. Because of that, he cannot use the Tailed Beast Ball. To make up for this, he created the Mini tailed beast ball — a handheld version of the Tailed Beast Ball (similar to a rasengan), which allows him to use its immense power. Thanks to the versatility of the Ten-Tails Chakra Mode, Oni also managed to create a number of variations to the technique. He can increase the size of the technique to form the Great Tailed Beast Ball and, by forming a large shuriken, reminiscent of the Wind Release: Rasengan Shuriken, to increase the explosive power of the technique with Mini tailed beast ball Shuriken. Like Kurama's host, Oni can sense negative emotion in others, making it easy to determine enemies. In addition, he seems to be able to use isobu's ability to trap foes in coral upon contact with his chakra cloak, as well as use Son Goku's Lave release ninjutsu. By using Gyuki's knowledge, stored within Juubi's chakra, as well as his chakra arms, Raian can also preform the Tailed Beast Eight Twists technique, devastating his surroundings.Oni's command over Juubi's chakra is so great that he can mix its chakra with his own and than distribute it to others with a mere touch. Kenjutsu Among the shinobi of the world, Oni is the respective master of kenjutsu; the fighting style of sword. Due to years worth of training centered on refining his skill, he has placed himself in a league of his own when it comes to swordsmanship mastery. Oni has proven himself to be far above average when it comes to kenjutsu. His uncle, Vermochi, a known master swordsman himself, noted that the young Oni had a natural connection to his sword, and was able to work flawlessly. Oni has a distinctive fighting style that involves first analyzing his opponent's and their fighting style before employing the full might of his own skills. He is also known to preform self-damaging maneuvers for the sake of victory, such as impaling his own leg to allow himself to block a strike from an opponent's own weapon. Oni's sword strikes contain a tremendous amount of cutting power, being able to easily slice through an Earth-Style Wall, and force his friend's own tailed beast cloak to its durability limits. His calculated manner of fighting ensures that he doesn't waste a movement. He can effectively employ three of the traditional martial arts schools which deal with swordsmanship, kenjutsu, kendo, and laido, in such a way, that he can use it almost exclusively in combat against his foes and win nearly any fight with them. He is also incredibly flexible, with superb dexterity, able to to preform swift flips and roles while fighting. In addition to this, he can create an endless amount of techniques which can be applied well within the various parameters of his fighting style, as well as adapting preexisting techniques to his style. Oni is naturally a master of the general art of kenjutsu, having mastered its most basic principles to the point in which they alone cause mortal wounds should they be successful. His feigns (usually done with laido) are so fast and spontaneous, that he can create several openings in a foe in just one movement; a utilization of his sword, footwork, and center of gravity. Applied effectively, the opponent is set-back one move, while creating an opening elsewhere. Unlike other shinobi shown thus far in the series Oni, adhering to the traditional teachings of kenjutsu, aims for his foe's sword hand or arm in an attempt to disable and/or disarm his foe of their weapon, and creating large openings from which to deliver the killing blow. There are some attacks, however, that do not require a preceding subterfuge to create the necessary opening for attack. Oni refers to these as his "quick strikes" (迅速殴打, jinsoku ōda). They are done with two hands on the sword, much like his various sword techniques. One hand is at the base of the handle to provide longer reach, while the other hand is at the ridge of the blade to provide the initial force to flick the sword as quick as an arrow to hit the target. He usually hides these postures from his opponents, and the ready positions are implemented while switching hands or while changing steps. These flicking strikes can be administered from any angle (from the top, sides, or below). The only time he aims for his opponent's sword itself, is when parrying; merely in attempt to knock his foe's blade away to allow him to deliver a more powerful thrust of his own. When parrying, Oni always directs the point of the sword to the target. This minimizes the step usually needed for him to be able to counter-attack. Thus, his opponent is at an immediate disadvantage. Also, using the quick strike at the opponents sword hand or forearm, as he usually would do in one of his thrusting techniques, will immediately incapacitate the opponent's attack before having to parry it. By keeping the point of his sword directed towards his opponent while attempting to parry in all angles, he is provided with a good foundation for an appropriate counter maneuver reflexes. His ability to employ all three of these aspects of the art, not only flawlessly, but, instinctively, where he doesn't even have to think about them, are a testament to his mastery of the art. His reflexes are trained to react to sword movements, however chaotic or unpredictable they may be, to the point that he can fight in total darkness and still effectively parry and return opponent techniques and strikes. He is also capable of taking on several opponents at once with his techniques. Ninjutsu Impure world Reincarnation Having learned this technique from one of the forbidden scrolls hidden within the Higurashi Shrine, Oni is one of three shinobi to make use of and have mastered the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. Thus far, he has only collected the DNA of previous members of the Uchiha Clan, which he has gained access to by going to the old Uchiha clan burial grounds in the Land of fire. To preform the ritual for the technique, however, he utilizes shadow clones, since they are exact replicas, rather than true sacrifices, to preform the technique. His skill with this technique is such, that he invented the Impure World Embodiement Technique to allow him to transfer tailed beast chakra into the shinobi he reincarnates, allowing his reincarnated shinobi the use of a weak tailed beast form. Using the same technique, he can also modify their eyes to wield his Sharingan and Rinnegan fused, as well as preform his own techniques, such as the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, through them. Nature Transformations Despite only being a chūnin, Oni can preform two nature transformations with his own chakra; fire and earth. With them, he can preform a variety of techniques that make up the nucleus of his attack arsenal. As an Uchiha, he can naturally preform extraordinarily powerful Fire Release techniques, such as Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to produce a gargantuan fireball, which is able to defeat even the strongest of Water Release techniques, despite its weakness to water. Using Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, he can cast a tremendous flamethrower of scorching flames that have the capability of burning an entire forest. His most prominent talent, however, is with the Earth Release nature. Using it, he can add or subtract weight from any object he touches. He can also use the Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to protect himself from powerful attacks. His command of the nature extends to manipulating his environment, such as with Earth Release: moving Earth Core, in which he can raise or lower the terrain around him according to his desire. In the same manner, he can turn the ground beneath his foe into a chakra infused mud swamp, which can bind them in their tracks, leaving them wide open for one of Oni's techniques. Dojutsu's Sharingan He unlocked his at a good age and uses it almost everyday though most of the time he abuses him. Most are wondered on how he got it, simply by awakening his curse of hatred which he was able to use since his mother was half-uchiha. Mangekyo Sharingan Oni unlocked his Mangekyo Sharingan by unknown means. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan He stole the eyes of a deacesed Uchiha who had the Mangekyo Sharingan Rinnegan/Sharingan fuse Being the Ten-Tailed jinchuriki he has an eyes were the Sharingan and Rinnegan are fused.